1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel, and more particularly to a vessel having a boiling indicating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vessels, particularly typical pots comprise a boiling indicating device disposed in the mouth for indicating boiling of water contained within the vessels. The typical boiling indicating devices include a typical blowing whistle for generating a signal sound when water vapor escaping through the air passage of the mouth. The whistles may generate whistle only and may not generate other sounds.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel boiling indicating device for vessels.